


The Many Shades of Dean Winchester

by 010BingeWatcher010



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010BingeWatcher010/pseuds/010BingeWatcher010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Season 11 spoilers) After Dean defeats The Darkness, everyone gets to relax, until Dean hears a noise one night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Shades of Dean Winchester

The bunker was silent, filled only with the sound of the generator humming, and the map table beeping occasionally. Dean sat in his room, unable to sleep. He had considered going to the kitchen for another beer, but he didn’t want to accidentally wake Sam. He stared at the enochian sigils on the ceiling of his room. Cas had taught him how to ward his room from angels and demons alike. He had had enough of all the angel business, and messing with the higher power. He wanted to hunt the supernatural, the regular monsters with Sammy again. But not everyone can get what they wish for, not really. Ever sense he miraculously defeated The Darkness (aka. Amara, aka. God’s sister) and had gotten his mother back from the dead, he had wanted nothing but a break from the “saving the world” crap. Sure, he got his mom back, but she had missed Sam and his own childhoods, and now there is not many ways to make up for lost time. Yes he loved his mom, but it’s just not the same. His father had always taught him “what’s dead should stay dead” and recapping Mary on the past 33 years had been tough. She had insisted on having her own place, even though the bunker has plenty of space, so Dean and Sam had helped her get a motel room so she had a place while she got back on her feet.

A noise in the bunker started Dean from his thoughts. He sat up quickly and tied his robe tightly around his waist (the furnace in the bunker had been acting up, leaving a few rooms cold). Dean dragged his fingers through his hair and wiped his sleep deprived eyes as he stood up. He walked towards the door to his room and stuck his head out into the hallway. He squinted his eyes to see in the dimly lit hallway as he peered left and right. He didn’t see any one, but then he heard the noise again. He stepped lightly down the hallway, as not to alert the intruder of his presence. He’d gotten halfway down the hallway where Sam’s room was. Dean opened the door and peered into Sam’s room. He was fast asleep. Lying on his back with his hands on his chest, like he usually does. He looked so peaceful, so Dean closed the door lightly, trying not to wake him. Sam was asleep, so the noise wasn’t him. Dean continued down to the last room of the hallway, Cas’s room. 

Cas had just recently gotten his own room, as Dean saw that it was only fair, even if he doesn’t really sleep. He had gotten his own T.V with his own Netflix account. He was originally going to share with Sam, but Sam didn’t want his account filled more than Cas already had. Dean had been vigilant with respecting Cas’s privacy. He had been through so much, Dean didn’t want to bother him more, but he worries about him. Cas has always been like a brother to Dean, but even saying that, Dean had never cared or respected Sam the way he does Cas. Dean rapped his knuckles on the door lightly, “Hey, uh, Cas? You there?” Dean said in almost a whisper. He waited, and got no answer. Dean slowly pushed the door open. The room was dark, and the only light in the room was the T.V, which was all static. Dean scanned the room, looking for any sign of the angel. The room consisted of an old leather recliner covered in the Men of Letter’s blankets, which Dean had given Cas. A small side table next to the recliner had nothing on it but the keys to Cas’s pimp car, and his angel blade. A small flat-screen T.V sat in front of the recliner and side table. A metal chest with devil’s traps and demon warding sigils on it occupied most of the space next to the wall. The few clothes Cas had were strewn about on the floor. Right above the chest is a coat hook that hung up Cas’s trench coat. Next to it, the only picture on the wall. “The Family Portrait” is what Dean liked to call it. The picture showed Bobby, Ellen, Joe, Sam, Cas, and Dean himself, back when the only things they had to worry about was a demon outbreak, or leviathans even. Dean stared at the picture and drifted into his thoughts of better days, until he heard the noise again and it jolted him from his thoughts. Frantically searching the room, Dean saw no sign of Cas.

Dean scurried out of the room, shutting the door carefully, and hurried to the staircase that led to the bunker’s main room. Many possibilities ran through his mind. Cas could have heard the noise first and had already confronted the assailant, but Dean had no clue how anybody would have found them. Dean leaned against the railing, looking for Cas. The floor was dark, except for one light. Dean peered a little closer, only to see that the light was the far lamp was on, but he couldn’t see Cas. He crept down the staircase, as quietly as possible, and started towards the lamp. As he got closer, he saw a figure in the corner of the room. The wall was a mess. Books were strewn everywhere, a chair was knocked over, and the only noise to be heard was a stifled sob. Dean slowly walked towards the figure, “Cas, buddy, hey. You ok?” Dean said to the figure. It turned around, and in the light of the lamp Dean saw that it was in fact, Cas.  
“Dean.” Cas said with tear-stained eyes, “Why are you awake?” Cas asked as he wiped his eyes.  
“I heard a noise come from down here, and I thought someone broke in.” Dean crouched down to Cas’s level, “Shit, Cas, what happened?” Dean grasped his face and turned it left and right, looking for any sign of an attack. He didn’t see anything, not even a scratch. Dean looked into Cas’s eyes, with a worried/confused expression. Cas turned away from Dean hiding his face

“No one cares, Dean.”

“What?”

“No one cares how many of my brothers and sisters I have slaughtered. That I; hold the highest burden of Heaven. That I have been banished from my brothers, that my family hates me.”

“Cas, what? That’s not tr…”

“Yes it is Dean!” Cas interrupted, “I have fallen in every way imaginable. I am broken. And no one cares” Cas hung his head, and Dean saw a tear fall.

“I do” Dean said in attempt to make things better, “I could have dragged my ass out of purgatory, alone, by myself, but I looked for you. I could barely live with myself when I failed to get you out.”

“That wasn’t your fault.” 

“But still” Dean tried to make his point.

“You say you see me as a brother, but your care for Sam on a different level. I know I’m just your friend, and I know you keep me around because I’m an angel I have powers to an extent. It’s ok to be honest with me Dean, I know I’m unwanted.” 

“Cas, I want you to know that that is utter bull shit. I love you, man. I care for you more than any one.” The words rushed out of Dean’s mouth, before he even knew what he was saying. His eyes widened and he blushed a deep red.

“You… what?” Cas said, baffled at what Dean said.

“Uh, nothing, just I uh, shut up!” Dean said as he covered his face.

“You love me?” Cas said in retaliation to Deans embarrassed sputtering.

“I guess, I uh.” Dean laughed a little from embarrassment, “You could say sparks flew when we first met.” Dean smiled a little bit.

“That is not humorous Dean.” Cas said as he stared at Dean, trying to read his face. Cas sighed and went into a deep thought before he responded, “I guess I could say that I share a special bond with you as well. You are all that matters. I sacrificed heaven for you, so I guess that could be translated into a show of affection.”

“So you love me?” Dean said in shock, “Then we’re idiots.” The both sat in thought. A few minutes later Dean asks Cas, “Do you want a beer or something? I could run to the kitchen.” Cas shook his head no, so they sat there together for a few more minutes. Then Dean finally said, “Come on Cas, I should go to sleep, we can clean this up in the morning.” Dean gestured to the mess Cas had made. “How did you manage to do this anyway?” Dean asked as he stood up, then Cas grabbed his arm, using him to help himself stand up.

“I don't know, I... I... I just don't know.” Cas said, his head overcome with sadness and confusion, “Dean, can I stay with you? I don’t want it to happen again” Cas asked, looking at Dean, almost begging.

“Sure, I guess.” Dean patted Cas on the shoulder, Then gave him a look over. He saw that Cas had nothing but his suit pants and his ragged and ripped white t-shirt on, “We’ll have to get you something more comfortable to wear. I might have something. Let’s go.” 

Dean started towards the stair case, with Cas following. Dean started up the stairs, and went deep into thought. So had Cas loved me this whole time? Dean thought. A million possibilities ran through his head as he walked towards his room. He stopped at Cas’s room and thought for a moment. He decided to go in and turn off his T.V. “Wait here.” he said. He walked up to Cas’s T.V and turned it off, and walked back out into the hallway. Cas didn’t say anything, he just followed Dean. Dean opened the door to his room and let Cas in. Dean walked to his closet and pulled out a random pair of jeans. He inspected them and noticed a small hole in the pocket, but tossed them to Cas anyway. He also picked up the first shirt on the pile and tossed them to Cas too. “You can go and change in the bathroom if you want.” He said to Cas. Cas nodded and walked out of the room. 

Dean grasped the end of the bed and shook his head. He let out a little laugh, he was so stupid. What if Sam found out? Dean thought. Cas walked in and started Dean from his thoughts. “Your choice of clothing is quite strange.” As he lifted up the shirt, examining The ACDC logo. “ The pants have a hole in them as well. They’ll work” he said looking up smiling.

“Well, I’m going to bed, so I don’t know what you want to do.” Dean said. Cas thought for a moment then opened his mouth, about to say something, but Dean interrupted, “You’re not going to just sit there and ‘watch over me’ though. Hate to break it to ya Cas, but it’s kind of creepy.”

“I don’t sleep Dean. I could just lay there and pretend if that is what you wish.” Cas said, swaying side to side, staring at his bare feet.

“That’s fine yah, let’s do that.” Dean said. He pulled up his covers, and gestured to Cas. Cas climbed into the bed and laid as far to the left as possible. Dean lifted the right side of the covers up and laid down to the right side of the bed. He lifted and straitened the covers, so it covered them both.

“What is that humorous joke you say when you lay on a comfortable bed?” Cas asked Dean.

“Memory foam, it remembers me?” Dean responded.

“I feel as if that would imply to this situation.” Cas said. Dean chuckled a little.

“Night Cas.”

“Goodnight Dean. Thank you” Dean had already started to drift off. He readjusted, rolling on to his side.

“No…problem…” Dean said as he drifted off.


End file.
